


Home is where the heart is

by Filisroar



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filisroar/pseuds/Filisroar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a regular day of school two girls  suddenly dissapeared. What nobody knew is that they were send off to a magical world named Middle Earth. The two girls didn't know what to expect on this unexpected journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where the heart is

_**Prologue** _

_"What class do we have now" Dyvyan said while fixing her hair. "Probably History or something" Dawn replied. "When is this day going to over" Dyvyan whined. "I dont know'" Dawn said while shrugging and taking another bite of her apple. When they finally reached the classroom, the lesson had already begun. When Dawn tried to open the door a horrible pain shot through her hand. She immediately let go of the doorhandle. "What was that...?" she said. " What's wrong?" Dyvyan asked. "The freaking door gave me an electrical shock" Dawn said rather pissed off. "Let me try" Dyvyan said. She reached for the doorhandle but also she got a shock. Dyvyan yelped out in pain while dramatically holding her hand. "What the fuck is wrong with this door?" she said. "Don't ask me" Dawn said while turning around. When she took in her surroundings she spotted a cleaning trolley. She walked over and took one of the brooms. "This might help" Dawn said with a cheeky smile. "Are you bloody mad" Dyvyan said looking at Dawn like she was crazy. "Do you have a better idea?" Dawn replied. "Well no... " Dyvyan answered. Together they took hold of the broom and walked to the door. They took a little run and smashed the broom into the door. The broom broke with a loud noise. "Well that went well" they both said at the same time. Suddenly the door of the classroom opened and a mad looking teacher stood in the doorway.. "What on earth are you two doing" Mr Perkins asked. Dawn and Dyvyan looked at eachother in disbelief. How could he have opened the door? "Are you two coming in or not?" Mr Perkins asked. Both girls nodded. They followed him into the classroom when suddenly they didn't feel the ground anymore and slowly everything began to turn black._


End file.
